The Perfect Family
by Nikikeya
Summary: Katara, and Sokka (And later Suki and Zuko) find out the many joys and pitfalls of being the guardians of two hyperactive twelve year olds. Toph and Aang remain oblivious to the fact that they are actually the children in this family. Please Review.


**Autho****r**** Notes: **A Story I started back in April of 2012. I Hope you like it, it may remain a one shot fair warning. Thought I'd post it anyways. Reviews are very appreciated. (The underline tool doesn't seem to work... save for in the story itself, maybe it just doesn't like being paired with the bold tool...)

**Summary:** Katara, and Sokka (And later Suki and Zuko) find out the many joys and pitfalls of being the guardians of two hyperactive twelve year olds. Toph and Aang remain oblivious to the fact that they are actually the children in this family.

Author Notes: These Stories are set in Books 1-3. They're drabbles, mostly just random, though several are sequenced.

**Warnings:** May cause irrational bouts of smiling and laughter.

**Pairings:** Kataang, Sukka/Yuekka/ one-sided Tokka, Maiko and if you see it that way Zutara and Taang.

**AANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANG AANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANG AANGAANG**

**Good Parents**

**_Sokka worries that he and Katara aren't being good "parents" to Toph and Aang. Set in Book 3, directly after Episode 2: The Headband._**

"Katara do you think we're doing a good job with Toph and Aang?" Sokka asked, sounding very serious for once.

Caught off guard, Katara turned from were she was sewing Aang's pants, that the boy had somehow managed to rip already, "What do you mean good jo-" She scowled, eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Sokka... Why do you have the beard on again?" Katara asked, with ill disguised annoyance.

Sokka stopped and slowly stroked the fake beard that was once again glued to his chin, "Because I like it... But that's beside the point, I was asking if you thought we were doing a good taking care of Toph and Aang." He said, scowling seriously. In the back ground Aang ran by screaming "TOPH HIT ME WITH A BOOGER! YOU'RE GROSS!" chased by Toph,

"And you're a crybaby! Gonna go sob to Katara now? Poor little Aangy!" she mocked laughing cruelly.

Aang, clad only in his red underwear at the moment, as his clothes were being washed, and mended, spun on his heel to face the girl and snarled, "I am NOT A CRYBABY!" and with that he waterbended a stream of muddy water straight into the surprised girl's face before she had time to block.

Katara scowled and stopped sewing, setting the work down on her lap, "What do you mean taking care of them? Of course we're doing a good job!"

"AAAAHHH MUD MONSTER!" Aang screamed running past, behind the two Water Tribe teens again, arms wheeling in panic.

Sokka stroked his beard, looking up, "Yeah, but it's just... Don't you think they act a little... WILD at times?"

Toph bolted by after Aang, encased in an armor of muck and stones roaring like a rabid Hippolion.

"Sokka don't be ridiculous!" Katara scoulded, "Aang and Toph are perfectly well behaved! ...Well maybe not perfect... But you could hardly call them WILD!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE WORLD'S ONLY HOPE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared Toph, sending a deadly volley of mud after the young Avatar, Aang scream and dodged aside, the mud hit the pot that had that night's dinner cooking in it, overturning the whole thing and scattering hot coals everywhere. Aang ran on, and Toph chased, shooting mud cannonballs at the boy, who in turn deflected them with wind blasts, splattering and up-ending all their gear, and bed rolls, They nearly hit Hawky, and Momo who'd been perched on a nearby rock looking between the two arguing siblings, and the miniature war between the preteens.

Aang dived behind Appa for cover, who bellowed in shock as cold mud splattered his fur, jolting him awake. The Sky Bison flapped his thick tail, sending a solid wall of air at the little Earthbender, who was hit head on and sent flying back wards her mud shield being blown straight off of her... And straight onto Sokka and Katara, who stopped arguing and wiped their faces and turned to stare at the mud splattered ruins of their once pristine camp. Both teens' jaws dropped, and Sokka's beard fell off as the boy sunk down to his knees in shock.

Aang choose then to make his reappearance, having seemingly wandered off and forgot all about Toph's murderous declarations against him, the boy bounded over to Katara and Sokka holding out a shelled water fowl excitedly.

"Katara! Katara! Look! I found a Turtleduck! Isn't it cute?" the boy beamed radiantly at the older girl.

Katara turned, and stared up at the fluffy little creature, and watched as the Turtleduck lifted its tail, and pooped. The fecal matter falling down, and landing with a "splat" on Sokka's head. Sokka's face darkened as the white trail of birdphibian guano slowly trickled down his forehead.

Aang, and Katara both stared down at the Turtleduck, and then at Sokka.

"Turtleduck huhn?" Sokka asked in a deceptively calm tone, "That's perfect..."

Aang blinked in confusion and then jumped and grimaced as Sokka spun around and leaped to his feet.

"FOR A DINNER TO REPLACE THE ONE YOU AND TOPH DESTROYED!" Sokka raved, launching himself at the small boy and the Turtleduck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Aang.

"QUAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the Turtleduck.

Aang took off like a shot, said Turtleduck still in hand, as Sokka gave chase.

Katara sighed, dousing the grass fires that the live coals from the campfire had started with a quick bit of Waterbending, and then turned and made her way over to check on Toph, who was just starting to try and sit up, clutching her head and groaning...

**AANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANG AANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANG AANGAANG**

In the end the Turtleduck had escaped; Aang having tossed it up into the air with a gust of wind to send it on its way, before promptly remembering that Turtleducks couldn't fly, the birdphibian had flew in an arch and landed, thank the stars, in a nearby pond, shaking before taking a deep breath and diving to the bottom to hide in the mud. Sokka had waded in after it and had sunk himself waist deep in the muck, his head barely keeping above water. Toph had had to Earthbent him out, and Katara had had to wash his clothes on top of everything else. The two Water Tribe teens had scrubbed down everything, straightened up the camp, remade beds, cooked another dinner, and then passed out from exhaustion.

Aang and Toph sat together quietly on the log, seeing the two sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder, one would never believe that the two children had engaged in such an arduous battle just scant hours before.

Aang looked over at where Sokka and Katara lay sleeping on top of their bedrolls, still fully clothed, having been too spent to even crawl under the covers before passing out.

"They really wore themselves out today." The small boy said smiling fondly.

"Yeah really, I can't believe Sokka tried to chase that stupid Turtleduck into the pond! Between getting him out and making sure Sweetness didn't drowned us all with her excessive bending, I'm beat!" Toph complained, leaning her head on Aang's shoulder in mock fatigue.

Aang nodded, "Yeah really! ...But still, we did a really good job today, didn't we?"

Toph smiled brightly, squeezing her misty eyes closed, "Yup! We're the best parents in the world!"

**~FIN~**

******AANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANG AANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANGAANG AANGAANG**

_**Hope everyone liked it okay. I may add other chapters I may not.**_


End file.
